Running
by Lorien Legacies
Summary: SasuNaru I don't know if I'll ever have the courage to come back and face this reality. I also don't think I'll ever forgive us. You and I Sakura, I guess we both fucked up didn't we? I couldn't save my best friend and you couldn't find it in you to just keep on going. And you know what? I cant stand the place you left me in so I guess just like you I'm gonna run away.
1. Chapter 1

Hearts and hands  
-Choices  
(prov. Naruto)

* * *

It took her a second to change the course of my life forever.  
It took a minute for my life to spiral out of control.  
It took half an hour for someone to realize what had just taken place on a bathroom floor.  
It took an hour before I knew what happened.  
It took half a day of just standing in her room to get a hold of her mom.  
It took a day of mindless wandering to find her letter.  
It took two days for everyone of matter to be told.  
It took a week to set up a funeral.  
It took a week and a half for the funeral to actually take place.  
It took two consecutive weeks of not going to school for me to pack all my bags.  
And all it took was a call for me to make up my mind.  
And it took her god knows how long to finally be convinced enough to raise that stupid gun.  
I don't know if I'll ever have the courage to come back and face this reality.  
I also don't think I'll ever forgive us. You and I Sakura, I guess we both fucked up didn't we? I couldn't save my best friend and you couldn't find it in you to just keep on going. And you know what? I cant stand the place you left me in so I guess just like you I'm gonna run away.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Or anything else in this story

An: The title at the top is always going to be a song. =P


	2. Chapter 2 Bigger scars make better Stori

Search the City  
-Bigger scars make better Stories

* * *

Breathe in 1. . . 2. . . 3  
Breathe out 1. . . 2. . . 3  
Repeat.  
Then picture it: Toes curling in the warm sand, pulling you under its claming allure. And the hot sun beating against tanning skin, and with help the winds cool breeze it actually feels nice. Then the noise of waves hits your ears. Syncing the sounds of crashing waves with your steady breath. For on seemingly perfect second everything just feels right like it hasn't for so long.  
"Naruto! Are you listening to me?" breaking one of the few pleasant thoughts I've had in around a months, Jiraiya's voice rings through to me. I open me eyes just enough to cast him a deadly glance from the corn of my eyes before responding.  
"Nope." I said popping the P just to irk him. A ghost of a grin stretches across my face for a few measly seconds as I take in the expression that has just graced Jiraiya's face. It's a weird sort of mixture of the Myspace duck face and glare or a somewhat decent impersonation of Donald Trump's normal expression, but you know its whatever works for you I guess.  
I have my eye's closed again by the time by the time I hear the aspirated breath that escapes through Jiraiya's lips. I mentally roll my eye's at him. You'd think someone would be a little more nice considering the events that had just taken place, but then again Jiraiya was never one to follow the norm, the bloody pervert. . .  
"Your flight leaves at nine Naruto and it's a three hour drive to the airport. We have to leave now if you still want to go. . . You know, no one blames you. You don't have to do this, you don't have to leave." The aching tone that weaves it's self into Jiraiya's voice almost breaks my resolve. But I push that thought away. It's not fair that Jiraiya has to be strong for the both of you. Plus he and I both know that I am at blame. I could have done anything to stop the course at which these events had played out. But I had been so caught up in myself I didn't even realize what was transpiring behind my back. Even if no one blamed me ( which everyone already certainly did by this point) I would still blame myself and leave. There is no way I could stand all the looks of pity mingling with an undertone of hate. Also where would I find the strength ever day to get up every day and be confronted by these actions? At least somewhere else I could pretend everything was normal and right in my close nit little world.  
"You and I both know that I have to get out." my voice is steady, strong, calm, and everything I'm not. I open my eyes and take in everything I can about the place that I have spent all my 18 years. I'm sitting on a rock that just so happens to be sitting on a slope of grassy green. In every direction I'm surrounded by mountains, that's Monoly California for you, flat land enclosed by mountains in every direction. Jiraiya and I have resided just around the out skirts of town for almost as long as I can remember. His little cabin sitting on nearly fifty acres of land. Almost half way down his drive way of flat land before your suddenly assaulted by a curvy up hill slope that is notoriously known to kill in the summer heat. With the time being almost four in the morning. almost all the lights are off down town and the stares stand strong against their dark surroundings. I would have probably taken a picture to remember this beautiful landscape if it didn't tear a hole through me every time I think about what has happened here.  
Uncrossing My legs I silently stand form the rock, picking up by bag that laid on the flush grass, I make my way with a steady resolve to the car.  
"Well to Washington it is then." I hear Jiraiya mutter just before I climb in the car. " You know I heard it looks a lot like Cal." Jiraiya says after getting in after me, starting the car. Making quick work of the stereo I turn it up to a deafening volume. Leaning back in the old ratty car seat I prepare myself for the long journey.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. Or anything else in this story


	3. Chapter 3 School Friends

Now, Now

-School Friends

Flash back: three years

(prov. Sasuke)

* * *

As he move through the crowd of drunken teenagers, the floor shakes under him, and the bodies move out of way. Even in the wrong state of mind they were subconsciously aware of just how better he is than them. 'Sasuke Uchiha is going places. He's gonna be someone, leave his mark on this world. With looks, charm, and more money than he knows what to do with, he was a force to be reckoned with, that for sure.' Oh how that though made the smirk on his face grow wide. Barely a sophomore and he already have the school wrapped around his pearly white finger. It's good to be on top. Though he is a Uchiha so it only made sense that's where he was at in life. With that pleasant thought he makes his way to the kitchen, bodies still scrambling out of his was as he goes.

Swiping up the unopened vodka the raven haired boy carefully opens the cap before taking a long swig. Placing the bottle back down, he expertly rolls his joint before jumping up on the counter and lighting up. It had been a long day. He had got into another fight with his parents. It had been a stupid argument about him not living up to the family name and pursing business like his perfect older brother. About how Itachi had already finished high school by now. How Sasuke should be more like his brother, finish early, take extra classes to prepare for collage, and pay more attention to the business then partying. In a rage he had stormed out, and got some more weed sense he was running low.  
And here he was now. At another stupid high school party. Running away from his parents expectations once again.

Exhaling Sasuke finally decided to acknowledge his little stalker for the night.  
"Are just going to stare at me from a far? Or are you going to come over here and entertain me?" The alluring prompt was all the young blonde girl need for an invitation to scramble up in front of young Uchiha. The raven took another anther drag, trying to place a name with a face, he was thinking something with and I in it. All the girl could do is watch in a trance as smoke oozed in a hypnotizing fashion from gorgeous lips. Unable to find her voice, she just stared.

"So how about it? Want to keep me company tonight?" Reaching forward Sasuke hooked his fingers around the hem of her shirt before tugging on it just enough to drag her in between his long spread legs on the counter. Her hasty nod was all he needed to drag her closer, smashing their lips together in a hunger attempt to run from his problems.

The quick pause between songs was what drew him back to reality. His phone was going off. With a sigh he broke the kiss and started digging around his pockets half a mind to just ignore it and continue having his way with the blond girl. With a finger hovering over the answer he quickly checks the Id: Itachi. With an internal sneer he quickly turns his phone off barely registering that he had missed five other calls. 'Persistent bastard'.

"Who was that?" The girl asked

"No one as important as you. So tell me gorgeous, what might your name be?"

" Ino Yamanaka." She says in a rush.

Hooking his finger under her chin, he stares into her blushing face. "So Ino, want to finish what we started upstairs?"

* * *

In the morning

The neon numbers on the clock said it was ten forty seven. Slipping silently out of bed was always the easiest part, the hard part was finding you clothes and putting them on with out waking up the body on the bad. But then again this is Sasuke we are talking about, so it can't be all that surprising that he managed to sneak out of that room with out wake up the soon the be devastated, and not so virgin anymore Ino.

Sasuke considers leaving a note of apology but then again the girl had slept with him after only talking with him one and its not like he made an promises so he leaves just like that. Riding back home on his all black suzuki gsxr 600, his mind is clear and calm, knowing the hateful speech his mom is going to give him about how he can just leave like that and not return until morning. He was already rolling his eyes at the thought.

Swiftly pulling up to his house he removed his helmet absentmindedly running his hand through his hair. The door opened before he could have even take to steps away from his bike. Someone certainly couldn't wait to see him.

Sasuke felt one of his eyebrows twitch as his older brother stormed out of the house and up to him silently.

A malicious smile graced his face as he let a laugh out. " Well Itachi Don't you just look like shit this morning?" The smile fell off almost as so as it made its appearance though only because of the hand that lashed out at his face so fast he didn't even have time to process what had just made his head jerk to the right.

"What the fuc-"

" I called, and I called, and not a word from you. Where were you last night Sasuke? At anther party? Having the best time of your life hanging out with your friends?! Fucking some stupid whore?! Where were you Sasuke? Where were you?!" The young Uchiha was shocked into silence. He had never seen his brother this mad. Truth be told he had never seen his brother ever really lose control of his emotions to the extent.

"Why are you yelling at me? I was only gone for one night. God your so annoying sometimes. Why don't you just mind your own business!" Shoving his way past Itachi, Sasuke strode towards the front door only to be jerked back by an offending arm. "Let me go Itachi!" he growled out.

"They got into a car crash going to banquet last night. Mom- mom she was pronounced dead at the scene and dads not doing so good either. And you, you didn't pick up. Why didn't you just pick up Sasuke?" The broken rasp that was his brothers voice rang over and over in his blank mind.

So Sasuke did what he did best. He went numb. And he ran. Ran from the conflict, from his broken brother, from the guilt, and from the built up emotion that suddenly crashed down on him. So even as he oh so gently removed himself from his brothers hand, and oh so gracefully walked threw the threshold of his house, and silently made his way up the stairs to his room, Sasuke was running. Even three years later Sasuke's still running and pushing everyone away in the process.


End file.
